Almost here
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A one-shot of Chandler and Monica talking about the arrival of their baby from season 10


**Here is a one-shot I felt like writing. I hope you like it.**

Monica climbed into the bed she shared with Chandler. Chandler held her close and kissed the top of her head. She draped her arms over his torso and her head laid in his chest. That was how they liked to sleep most nights.

"Can you believe there are only three weeks left until Erica is due?" Monica asked. Just thinking about it made her really excited.

He smiled and gave her arm a tiny squeeze. "I know. It's crazy. It could be now or in the next couple weeks."

She raised her head to kiss his cheek and then laid it back down. "The baby just needs to wait until we move into the house in a couple of days."

It was silent for a moment so Monica spoke again. "What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know but I would be happy with either one." He gently rubbed up and down her arm. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I feel the same way. I don't care either way."

"What about names? Have you thought about names?" He asked.

She smiled, loving how interested her husband was in all of this. "I was thinking if it were a girl, we name her Erica. Since Erica is giving us her baby, I think the baby should be named after her if it's a girl." She hoped he didn't think it was a stupid idea or something.

He nodded. "I love it. So it's settled, if we have a daughter we will call her Erica. Erica Bing." He smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."

She placed a kiss on his neck. "Yeah I love it too."

He traced designs on her arm with his finger. "Now for a boy. Do you still want the name Daniel?" He remembered when Rachel was giving birth, she said she liked Emma and Daniel. Emma was already taken but they still had Daniel.

Monica wrinkled her nose up. "Erica and Daniel? No I don't like those names together." She looked up at him again. "Let's think of a different name if it's a boy."

He agreed but didn't want to crush his wife's dream about naming their son a name she loved. He was relieved that she didn't want to use it though.

They were both silent while they thought. They didn't know why but during these last couple of months, they didn't think to get a baby book and narrow some names down. Now here they were, with three weeks to go and they are thinking of what to name their son or daughter.

He brought his hand to hers and fiddled with her wedding band. "I remember when we told your parents, we were going to adopt a baby, your father was thrilled. I mean your mom was too but your dad more so I think. And then we told them that Erica picked us and we would be parents in May, your dad again was so very thrilled."

Monica smiled and nodded, remembering her dad's reaction. He couldn't wait to be a grandpa to another boy or girl.

"So I was thinking, if it's a boy then we can call him Jack. I really think your dad would be so happy if we did this." He told her softly. His hand rubbing her arm once again.

She looked up at him again. Her eyes meeting his. She gently leaned up a little and kissed his lips. "Jack Bing sounds beautiful." She said in almost a whisper.

He rubbed the back of her head and kissed her again. "I agree. So any time now, we will either have a Jack or an Erica." He smiled. "Oh I can't wait."

She cuddle closer to him if that was even possible. "Me either. These last couple of weeks seem to take the longest."

He nodded. "Yeah they do."

"Do we have everything we need?" She asked.

Chandler couldn't help but chuckle. She asked this quite a bit lately. He didn't mind answering each time though. She had a lot to think about. "Yes, plenty of gender neutral clothes, a crib, stroller, car seat, changing table, diapers, wipes, blankets, and more toys then he or she could even imagine." The best part was, all of this was already at the new house except for a basinet that they kept here just in case the baby decided to make an early entrance into the world.

"Good." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm glad we chose adoption."

He slightly smiled. "Me too babe." He turned the light off. "I am sorry though."

She opened her eyes and frowned. "For what?"

He sighed. "Not being able to get you pregnant, to give you a baby, to not let you get to experience 9 months of pregnancy and then bring our child into the world."

She reached her hand up to his face and gently stroked his cheek without looking. "Don't you dare apologize. I know this isn't the general way for us to have a baby but I couldn't be happier with this choice. No one will ever love that baby more than us and I can't wait to raise it with you."

He took her hand off his cheek and kissed it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Feeling the cold air from the fan, she brought the blanket on them more and closed her eyes again for a good night's sleep. "Good night Chandler."

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well. "Good night Monica." His arms were wrapped around her. He could feel her breathing slowing down, indicating she was asleep.

He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He was too busy thinking about their little baby that would hopefully be coming sooner rather than later.


End file.
